Advances in technology facilitate and drive the ways in which people communicate with one another, specifically people in different locations. Voice communications over home telephones preceded voice communications over mobile telephones, which preceded voice communications over IP networks. Similarly, written communications over the mail preceded written communications over email, which preceded instant messaging and other avenues of sending short written communications (e.g., short messages over data channels). The trend is to automate what is done in the physical world (letters to emails) in order to provide users with rich, complex environments that expand their reach to other users.
Currently, mobile devices facilitate communication in a number of different ways: users can send email messages, make telephone calls, send text and multimedia messages, chat with other users, and so on. That is, the mobile device provides a user with a plethora of means for oral or written communication. However, there may be times when the user wishes to communicate in yet another fashion. Current mobile devices may not provide such capabilities.
The need exists for a method and system that overcomes these problems and progresses the state of the art, as well as one that provides additional benefits. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed system.